


Hera's Path

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fools Hope Spoiler, Grief, Jedi Night Spoiler, Moving On, Pregnancy, references torture, saving lothal, spoiler for Rebels Season Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Imperials Lie.Hera has known that all her life.  Governor Price either just dropped the first full truth she's ever heard, or the biggest lie.





	Hera's Path

Hera tested her bonds, hoping for just a little give.  However, the cuffs were tight, and the chest band was perfectly placed to restrict movement without restricting breathing.  Nearly eighteen years of scientific study had gone into the set up, but Hera wasn’t in the mood to admire it.

Governor Price came in then, looking at a datapad with a cruel smile.

“General Hera Syndulla,” she said quietly, “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.  You have been a thorn in my side for far too long.”

Hera grinned, “Unbind me, and I’ll show you how much of a thorn I can really be.”

“Why should I?”  Price said, she tossed the datapad on her desk carelessly.  “I daresay I have everything I could ever want right here in front of me.”

“I’m never going to talk, you know,” Hera said, “you’ll get nothing from me.”

“Now that I doubt,” Price said.  She reached over and picked up the datapad again, “This is the result of your medical exam.”

“And?”  Hera asked, “I know what it says.”

“Oh, I don’t think you do,” Price said, “Even a Rebel would be more, discrete, in her activities if she knew.”

Hera narrowed her eyes, “Knew what?”

“My dear, I must be the first to offer you congratulations,” Price said, standing up and approaching her, “You’re pregnant.”

For a moment, Hera couldn’t help the mix of terror and joy that statement created, but then she snorted as reality reasserted itself.  “Not possible.”

“But it is,” Price said, “would you care to see the tests?”

Hera laughed, “Imperials lie, Governor.  That’s the one thing I know for certain.  I’m not pregnant.  You’re banking on the fact that I’d let the chance I’m pregnant would make me willing to protect myself instead of the Rebellion.”

“Aren’t you?”  Price said.

“I made my choice,” Hera said, “and I know the risks.  I will not give up the Rebellion.”

“You would instead kill your child,” Price said.

Hera met Price’s eyes without flinching, “That is an outcome I’m willing to risk.  This is not the galaxy I want for my children, and I will fight for that.  The cost is worth it.”

“Interrogation is not an easy path,” Price said, “are you sure you wish to take it.”

Hera lifted her chin slightly, “I have nothing to say to you.”

* * *

 

“We have to finish this,” Ezra said quietly.  “Before there’s nothing left to save.”

Hera glanced at Sabine and Zeb, reading their growing determination.  “We’re going to need help,” she said.

“The Rebel Alliance won’t do anything,” Ezra retorted, “we already tried that.”

“No,” Hera said, “but there are others.”  It had been Kanan who had backed that thought.  He’d fought for Ezra to keep friendship with Hondo, had found ways to get messages out for Rex.  The Force had driven him, and now it was time to reap those benefits.

“Who?”  Zeb asked.

“Ketsu,” Sabine said, looking at Hera.  “In the last databurst, she was asking if she could help us.”

“Hondo,” Ezra said, “at least, we can probably make it worth his while.”

“Kallus,” Zeb said, “he’s bored on Yaven, and he’s been working with Rex, trying to push for more military solutions.”

Hera nodded, “Not to mention Rex himself.  If you put together missions, I’ll carry them.”

“You, but, Hera,” Ezra said.

Hera kept her arms crossed over her chest, “We’re going to need a ship we can trust for this.  We’re going to need the Ghost.”

“And no one pilots the Ghost like you can,” Sabine said.

“But how are you going to get out?”  Zeb said, “There’s a full blockade.”

Hera glanced at Chopper, “There’s one chance.  It’s not one any of us are going to be happy with, but there is someone who can possibly smuggle me off Lothal.”

“It’s not Vizago,” Sabine began.

Ezra groaned, “It’s him isn’t it.”

Hera nodded, “If he’s still on Lothal, he is our only hope.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Ezra said, “he’s trouble enough on his own.”

* * *

“Well, well, if it isn’t Captain Syndulla,” Lando said as Hera climbed off her speeder bike.

There was little remaining of Lando’s mining operation, and Hera was grateful she’d even found the man here.  “I’m a General now,” Hera said.

“I heard something about that,” Lando said, “you’re a real Rebel now, aren’t you?”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Hera said finally, grateful that she’d convinced the others to let her do this alone.

“Is that so?”  Lando said.

Hera steeled herself, “Lando, I need your help.  Not, not as a Rebel General, but, as a, friend.”

“Are we friends?”  Lando asked.

“I’d like us to be,” Hera said.  “Lando, I need to get off Lothal, quickly and discretely.”

“What’s in it for me?”  Lando began.

Hera snapped, her hand flashing out to seize Lando’s shirt, dragging the man until they were face to face.

“Kanan is dead.  In the next month, Lothal will either survive or die by our choices.”  She paused, “And I may be pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” Lando began, his hand coming to cover Hera’s fist.

“I was captured by the Imperials,” Hera said, “they claimed it was in my medical exam.  I didn’t believe them, I still don’t, but, I just lost Kanan, if, if there’s a chance.”

“Hera,” Lando said quietly as he squeezed her fist, “I’ll get you off Lothal.  I’ll take you to Polis Masa.  If anyone can figure out the truth, it’s them.”

Hera blinked, then nodded, carefully releasing Lando.  “I’ll need to send a message, once we’re clear.  There are people who can bring the Ghost to me.”

Lando nodded, “Of course.  Hera, I’m sorry about Kanan.  He was a great man.”

Hera nodded, “He was a Jedi.”  It hurt, to say it, but she had to.  Kanan’s legacy wasn’t going to be erased, not now, not ever.  Kanan was a Jedi Knight, and he’d fought for Lothal, for the Galaxy.

Lando nodded again, then stepped back. “I’m almost ready to leave here.  Would you do me the honor of piloting my ship when we leave?  I’ll admit to being a fair pilot, but you, my dear, are an expert.”

“Lando, I would be delighted,” Hera said, relief at her forthcoming departure making her almost giddy.  “Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No, it’s all under control,” Lando replied.

* * *

Hera held onto her composure with her teeth and nails.  The doctors on Polis Massa were taking forever.  She’d laid the whole story out for them as soon as she was behind closed doors and had willingly undergone all of their requested testing in the process.  Now, she paced the room assigned to her while waiting for their information.

“Hera,” Lando said.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Hera said, “I know you have business on Bespin.”

“You shouldn’t be alone,” Lando said.  “I know there are others who could be better company, but I’m here.”

Hera nodded, “I do appreciate that, Lando.”

“Besides, I’d be a poor friend if I wasn’t here,” Lando added.

The door opened, and Hera turned, forcing her knees to steady as two doctors came in.  One was a young man in a Free Alliance Medics vest, and the other was a Kiffar woman.

“General Syndulla,” the woman said with a smile.  “I’m Doctor Mysta Val, this is Doctor Julian Park.  We have your test results.”

“Yes?”  Hera asked carefully settling on the bed.

“First of all, you are pregnant,” Mysta said.  She glanced at her datapad, “the baby is stable, but we cannot fully determine the extent of any lasting injury at this point.  You’re still in your first trimester.   To be honest, I’d expected more problems than we’ve seen.”  Mysta glanced up at Hera, her dark eyes thoughtful, “I’m familiar with the rumors about Lothal, about the Jedi.  You don’t, you don’t have to confirm or deny, but, I’ve seen what Jedi can do when they’re determined to heal, regardless of personal cost.”

Hera closed her eyes, remembering the way Kanan had looked once he’d gotten to her, the way he’d refused to let her go.  Had he been healing her?  Was that part of what had happened?

“I,” Hera paused, “I cannot say.”

Mysta nodded, her understanding clear.  She glanced at her partner.

“There are some issues that we are concerned about,” Julian said, “some of it related to the fact that this is a Twi’lek-Human hybrid.  We need to go over our concerns, and there are a few things we’d like to start doing now.”

“Agreed,” Hera said, letting her hand settle on her stomach.  “I’ll do whatever I have to.”

* * *

Rex and Kallus arrived with the Ghost just as Hera’s exam and discussion concluded.  Hera couldn’t stop herself from hugging Rex when she saw his eyes.

“Hera.”  Kallus nodded stiffly.

“Ezra needs help to take back Lothal,” Hera said quickly, not ready for another breakdown.  “I’ve seen messages for people to meet us at Joopa Base.  Are you in?”

“I’m in,” Rex said.

“Me too,” Kallus said after a moment.

Hera nodded.  “Let’s go then, we’ve got a lot to do before we get back to Lothal.”

 


End file.
